


История Такао

by digreen



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 潔癖男子! 青山くん | Keppeki Danshi! Aoyama-kun | Clean Freak! Aoyama-kun (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digreen/pseuds/digreen
Summary: Такао не планировал заводить детей.





	История Такао

**Author's Note:**

> ААААААААААААА СЕДЬМАЯ СЕРИЯ АОЯМЫ АААААААААААААААААА

Она была из тех, про кого не подумаешь ничего лишнего. Стройная фигурка, милое лицо, отличный ум и превосходный талант клеить парней.

Такао был из тех, кто был умным, но ставил гормоны превыше всего.

У них обоих был возраст, когда "от одного раза ничего не будет".

Ни он, ни она к детям готовы не были. Они обсуждали этот момент не один и не два раза. Благо у Такао была работа, он учился на третьем курсе университета и мог позволить себе прокормить ребенка. Она же хотела бросить универ, уехать заграницу и учиться там на кого-то другого. Дети в ее планы не входили.

Такао упросил девушку стать матерью хотя бы биологически, потому что аборт может сильно подорвать ее здоровье в будущем, и та согласилась. Аборты действительно были опасны, а она еще хотела стать мамой с кем-то другим.

Во время беременности они оба жили вместе, Такао помогал девушке пережить все тяготы токсикоза, но она не выпендривалась. Они были бы идеальной парой, вот только ни одному из них это не нужно было. У Такао была работа, у матери его ребенка была мечта.

После рождения ребенку дали фамилию матери, и это все, что осталось от нее в нем.

Она уехала, когда в два месяца малыш отказался от груди, сказав, что ее больше ничего не держит. Такао как мог кормил мальца, брал отгулы на работе, ходил с грудничком на фотосессии и оставлял его девушкам-ассистенткам, но все же было безумно тяжело. Аояма почти не ел, но хотя бы был крепок здоровьем. А еще ненавидел, когда Такао брал его на руки.

Когда Аояме стукнуло два, он был уже развит не по годам. Он следил за отцом и знал, когда тот что-то не так положил в кашу или неправильно выжал сок. Как ни странно, при этом мальчик рос очень тихим.

Еще через полгода Такао повторил ошибку молодости и сошелся с Мидоримой. Они съехались, и в доме Казунари появилось сразу два педантичных чистюли.

Аояма обожал Мидориму. Ел его стряпню, мог часами сидеть у него на руках. Такао было слегка обидно, вообще-то он тут отец, но все же не противился. Ведь главное - счастье ребенка.

Когда Аояма подрос, Такао со своей семьей переехал в пригород, где купил частный домик с небольшим двориком. Для услады Шин-чана он соорудил там небольшую площадку, чтобы тот мог покидать мяч, когда ему будет угодно.

Аояме нравилась заасфальтированная площадка и ему нравилось смотреть, как играет Шинтаро. Иногда он даже пытался бросать мяч, но мяч был слишком тяжелым, а корзина - слишком высокой. Тогда Мидорима купил на день рождения мальчику игрушечный баскетбольный набор.

Бросать Аояма научился быстро, Такао диву давался. Правда, дистанции Мидоримы он не брал. Ну, оно и к лучшему.

Сам Казунари тоже внес свою лепту в баскетбольное образование сына и научил того делать данки и броски из-под сетки. Аояме все больше нравился баскетбол, пока однажды он не увидел, как Такао смотрит футбол ночью.

Ему было десять, а он уже был грозой двора. Гонять в футбол он мог только так, баскетбольная корзина уже давно использовалась только Шинтаро, и то очень редко - тот выматывался на работе, как мог.

Через год семья Такао наконец-то купила машину. Правда, в кредит. Но, тем не менее, роскошная Сузуки Свифт стояла во дворе и радовала глаз.

Мидориме очень нравилась эта машина и он даже выучился на права, чтобы сидеть за рулем. Так и повелось, Казунари редко сидел на водительском кресле, но и не возражал.

Машина была единственным местом, где Аояма смирно сидел на руках Такао и мог часами наблюдать за проносящейся мимо природой. Казунари разговаривал с любимым сыном, а Мидорима слегка улыбался, потому что очень любил их обоих.

В тринадцать Аояма впервые задал вопрос, почему у него нет мамы. Такао решил не выкручиваться и рассказал правду. Что мама ушла, когда он родился, так получилось.   
Аояма лишь кивнул и не стал больше ничего спрашивать.

Мидориму Аояма звал Шинтаро-сан, самого Такао отцом. Казунари иногда думал, как бы немного уладить эти отношения, но понял, что ему не понравится кличка "мама".

Парень ходил на родительские собрания к Аояме в школу, ходил на его футбольные матчи, когда работа позволяла. Мидорима тоже ходил, но очень и очень редко.

Дома они втроем праздновали победу из стерильных стаканов тщательно отобранным вином и едой, которую готовил либо Аояма, либо Мидорима. Несмотря на то, что Такао готовил неплохо, Аояма все еще не мог есть его еду. Возможно, потому что Казунари не понимал, почему они оба так повернуты на чистоте.

Но два чистюли в доме означало вечный порядок. Аояма убирался денно и нощно, оба мужчины говорили ему не перетруждаться, но он все равно продолжал.

На выходных они убирались всей семьей, весело смеясь и радуясь очередному прожитому дню.  
Вечером они могли пойти гулять все вместе, иногда Мидорима с Такао уходили вдвоем. Но в последнее время Аояма тоже зачастил куда-то ходить.

Но все отошло на второй план, когда на втором году средней школы Аояма попросил Такао приготовить ему обед. Казунари бросил все, что делал, лишь бы накормить любимого сына. Тот поел, поблагодарил за еду и даже пожал руку без перчатки.

В тот вечер Такао наклюкался и плакал у Мидоримы на плече.

С тех пор жизнь Казунари стала совсем идеальной. С Мидоримой они больше не ругались и даже с улыбкой вспоминали дни, которые были в их старшей школе, хотя они расстались после нее, Аояма радовал их успехами, он уже был известен на весь район. Его футбольные успехи невероятно радовали, но и про баскетбол он не забывал, иногда перебрасываясь мячом с Мидоримой.

Ныне Такао был уже состоятельным человеком, держал собственную фото-студию, хотя начинал с ассистента фотографа, мог уйти с работы в любое время, потому что у него работали лучшие из лучших, он имел лучшего сына, которого можно только пожелать, и любимого человека каждый день.

***

\- Я дома! - радостно прокричал Казунари с порога. - У меня для вас сюрприз!

Мидорима вышел из гостиной в тапочках и принял два увесистых пакета из рук мужчины. На его голове Такао заметил еще больше седых волос, чем было месяц назад.

Не то что бы сам Такао не седел, им все-таки было уже за сорок.

\- Как на работе? - спросил Такао, целуя гражданского мужа в щеку.

Мидорима скривился. Все как всегда.

\- Ладно, все наладится. Аояма где?

\- Гуляет с каким-то другом из школы. Сказал, придет вечером.

Такао улыбнулся и обнял Шинтаро, выдыхая тому в плечо.

Подумать только, они вместе уже шестнадцать лет. Если не считать те полтора года в школе.

Мидорима отложил пакеты на полку рядом и тоже обнял Такао. Иногда им было жизненно необходимо касаться друг друга после тяжелой рабочей недели. И хватало даже вот таких простых объятий.

С Такао было немыслимо хорошо. Двадцать лет назад Шинтаро думал диаметрально противоположно.

Они разлепились одновременно, уже зная, что этого достаточно.

Оба пошли на кухню, включили телевизор и принялись за готовку. С тех пор, как Аояма стал есть то, что готовит Такао, стало намного легче жить.

Казунари очень любил печь торты, но его семья к ним была особо равнодушна, поэтому он тешил себя только по особым праздникам.

\- Сегодня нам пришла выручка и новый контракт с известной моделью, - пояснил Казунари, надевая фартук и косынку, без которых не готовил. Мидорима еще любезно подал перчатки. - Так что сегодня сделаю несколько пирожных.

Шинтаро кивнул и ушел куда-то в гостиную, видимо, что-то забыл.

Он вернулся через несколько минут и наконец рассказал, что у него на работе. Казунари молча слушал, а потом дал несколько советов, как можно с этим справиться.

Когда пирожные были готовы, вернулся Аояма, сказал, что погуляли хорошо.

Такао переживал за своего сына, как никто другой, за исключением Мидоримы. Тот переживал в пять раз больше, хотя биологически отцом не был.

В школе, естественно, никто не знал про то, что у Аоямы отец гей. Такао быстро завоевал доверие всего родительского комитета и очаровал всех дам, хотя некоторые из них имели по трое детей в счастливом браке.

Сегодня Аояма был мрачнее, чем обычно, так что Такао не совсем поверил, что все хорошо. Шинтаро тоже заподозрил неладное, но они решили не торопить события.

К счастью, и не пришлось.

\- Сегодня я играл в баскетбол с ребятами из клуба, - начал Аояма за ужином. Мидорима с Такао вздрогнули.

\- В баскетбол? - переспросил отец. - Редко ты в баскетбол играешь.

\- Там была девушка. Она очень популярна в школе. В общем, сегодня она тронула меня за плечо и... - парень слегка смутился, - и мне не было неприятно.

Такао облегченно выдохнул, Мидорима сжал ладонь Казунари под столом.

\- Это же хорошо! - воскликнул отец парня. - Теперь ты начинаешь избавляться от своей фобии.

\- Нет, с другими все так же. Только с ней по-другому...

\- Может, ты влюбился? - спокойно спросил Шинтаро.

\- Нет. Это точно не любовь. Я просто не могу это понять.

\- Откуда ты знаешь, что такое любовь, если не влюблялся? - спросил задумчиво Такао. - Может, это она и есть.

\- Я уверен. Я не хочу смотреть на нее так, как вы смотрите друг на друга.

Родители слегка смутились. Такао нервно заправил прядь волос за ухо и положил руки на стол, после чего потянулся к ладони Аоямы.

\- Тебе неприятно, когда я делаю так? - спросил он, взяв его мальчишескую ладонь в грубые руки.

\- Когда ты делаешь, нет. Я уже привык к тебе. И Шинтаро-сану тоже.

\- К нему ты с детства липнешь, - фыркнул Казунари.

\- Но я не понимаю, почему все еще могу ее касаться. Я даже играл с ней в армреслинг.

\- И как? - восхитился Такао.

\- Пуговица не выдержала и отлетела вверх, обнажив ее грудь.

Казунари вскочил с места и многозначительно посмотрел на парня.

\- Мне кажется, пора провести беседу о половом созревании.

Шинтаро положил руку Такао на плечо и усадил его на место.

\- Угомонись, уверен, он уже все знает.

Аояма кивнул, но тут же сказал:

\- Я все знаю, но мне это не нужно.

\- Я тоже так думал, - хмыкнул Казунари, за что получил подзатыльник от своего мужчины.

\- В общем, тебе надо прислушаться к своим чувствам, попробовать еще раз с кем-то другим и с ней, может, чем-то поможет, - сказал Шинтаро после нескольких секунд раздумий.

\- Я уже пробовал. С другими это не работает.

\- Если подумать, до средней школы ты и меня трогать не мог. Сейчас же можешь, - задумался Такао. - Может, с остальными так же будет.

\- Все в школе думают, что мы встречаемся.

\- Ну, если она симпатичная, то можешь с ней встречаться, мы не против. Только домой ее не приводи, а то шок будет.

Аояма крепко задумался. Поблагодарил за ужин и ушел в свою комнату.

Такао уронил голову на локти и тяжело вздохнул. Мидорима мыл посуду.

\- Как думаешь, получится у него с ней что-нибудь? - спросил Казунари, разглядывая собственные ногти.

\- Главное, чтобы он был счастлив, - многозначительно сказал Шинтаро.

Такао встал и прижался к Мидориме со спины, обнимая. Мужчина никак не отреагировал, продолжая механические движения.

\- Пошли в спальню.

Такао отлепился от своего мужчины, и они оба благополучно добрались до своей спальни. Казунари включил ночник, Мидорима взял в руки книгу, и уже через час они оба благополучно спали.

А Аояма в своей комнате все еще не мог понять, что не так с этой дурной Одагири.


End file.
